On FanFiction Net
by RenzokukenZ
Summary: A song paying homage to one of the coolest sites on the web. Sung by Maestro RenzokukenZ Esquire and the Final Fantasy 7 After School Choir. My Goodbye Fic.


**Hello for the last time maybe, readers! As the summery stated, this is a tribute to one of the best sites on the web, even though many would debate that. Never the less, it is paying homage to this site, a sanctuary for writers like all of us, to unite and share ideas and grow friendships and more.**

**_Though flaming wasn't part of the contract._**

**Also stated is the 'goodbye fic' part. You see, this is the last fic I will ever post in a long time. Reason being is that I will be gone for the summer and I don't know when I'll return exactly. Just know that I had a great time here and I will return!**

**_Whether I want to or not._**

**Disclaimer: This 'song' if you will is a parody of the X-Play number "On The X-Play Boards" Meaning, I don't own the original song. I also don't own the FF7 after school choir. Sqaure-Enix does. All I own is the lessons I learned here that will remain with me for the rest of my life.**

* * *

On FanFiction. Net

By Maestro RenzokukenZ Esquire and the Final Fantasy 7 After School Choir

_--_

_(Maestro RenzokukenZ Esquire plays a smooth melody on a guitar)_

Fanfic writers, are you there?

Reality is being unfair

Fanfic writers, we're all friends

Let's go someplace where the fun never ends

_--_

_(Barret)_

Only three hits? What the-

_--_

_(The Maestro speeds up the beat as Cloud reads a review)_

Cloudy-sama-chan? That's not a word. That's not even a sentence. Tifa, look what they're leaving behind as reviews.

_(Tifa)_

People leave reviews?

_--_

_(Maestro RenzokukenZ Esquire)_

They say we're crazy people

Who don't have any lives

_(Cloud)_

Say that to my face and

I'll cut you with my knives

_(Maestro RenzokukenZ Esquire)_

We bend the strings of reality

To create a masterpiece

Is it good or bad that's for you to know

And for us to write in peace

_--_

_(Everyone)_

On FanFiction. Net

_(Yuffie)_

Our stories are not lame

_(Maestro RenzokukenZ Esquire)_

On FanFiction. Net

It's our closest thing to fame

_(Everyone)_

On FanFiction. Net

_(Red XIII)_

Flamers haunt us all

_(Maestro RenzokukenZ Esquire)_

On FanFiction. Net

But we have ourselves a ball

_--_

_(Everyone)_

We're our favorite characters

That no one really gets

_(Cait Sith)_

People would like me better

If I actually came in sets

_(Sephiroth)_

Masamune's my best friend

Yet OCs try to take it

_(Maestro RenzokukenZ Esquire)_

If you really hate the story

Then don't flame and just forget it

_--_

_(Everyone)_

On FanFiction. Net

_(Zack & Aerith)_

We're alive and breathing

_(Everyone)_

On FanFiction. Net

_(All male characters)_

Our swords they keep unsheathing

_(Everyone)_

On FanFiction. Net

_(Vincent)_

They say I'm Sephiroth's father

_(Everyone)_

On FanFiction. Net

_(Vincent)_

It really is a bother

_--_

_(The choir say random reviews)_

This is the most disgusting piece of literature I have ever read!

Ugh, this story is so stupid! Can't you think of anything original?

Why do you keep bashing on Cloud? He's not emo and he's NOT GAY!!

This is the biggest abomination since Kingdom Hearts and Yuffentine!

You're pathetic. So many grammar and punctuation errors. Leave the writing to the better authors!

P.S. Your OC is cute.

--

_(Everyone)_

On FanFiction. Net

_(Tifa)_

Beware the evil flamers

_(Everyone)_

On FanFiction. Net

_(Cid)_

Everyone knows they're lamers

_(Everyone)_

On FanFiction. Net

_(Cloud)_

Flamer haunt us all

_(Everyone)_

On FanFiction. Net

_(Aerith)_

But we have ourselves a ball

_--_

_(Maestro RenzokukenZ Esquire with growing tension from the choir)_

I like it, I hate it

I like it, I hate it

I like it, I hate it

I like it, I hate it

I like it, I hate it

I like it, I hate it

I like it, I hate it

I like it, I hate it

_--_

_(Everyone)_

On FanFiction. Net

_(Maestro RenzokukenZ Esquire)_

Our stories are not lame

_(Everyone)_

On FanFiction. Net

_(Maestro RenzokukenZ Esquire)_

It's our closest thing to fame

_(Everyone)_

On FanFiction. Net

_(Maestro RenzokukenZ Esquire)_

Flamers haunt us all

_(Everyone)_

On FanFiction. Net

_(Maestro RenzokukenZ Esquire)_

But we have ourselves a ball

--

_(The choir reads more reviews)_

This is so gay! Where you on crack when you wrote this!?

You, enemy of the pairings! DIE!!

ZOMG!! XD ;) T.T LMAO!!111

_(Aerith)_

...What?

_(Reviews)_

This is shit! SHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT!!

_(Tifa)_

Thank Gaia for the Block function.

_(Reviews)_

You are ruining the site's reputation with this crap!

Dude! This story rocks! OMG, it's so kickass! It's clearly the best story on this site!

_(Cloud)_

What do you mean it's the best story in this site? ...Oh. Thank you.

--

_(Daemon)_

You guys are idiots...

_(Meastro RenzokukenZ Esquire stopping the music)_

Shut up, daemon.

* * *

**There you have it! The last fruit of my labor for a long time! I'll see you all in 4 months or more!**

**_Of course that doesn't mean you don't review. You better, or I'll come visit you in your dreams. (Growling)_**

**Cut it out, man! Don't freak them out now! It's too late for that.**

**_...Damn._**

**Please read and review despite the fact I probably won't be able to read it any time soon! Much love, guys and gals! You've been a great audience!**

**_Later._**


End file.
